Power
Power (パワー, Pawaa) is a demon in the series. History The sixth of the nine orders of angels, also said to be called Authorities. It is said that they were the first order to be created. The Powers are the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history. They are academically driven and are concerned with ideology, philosophy, theology, religion, and documents pertaining to those studies. Powers are the brain trusts; a group of experts who serve as advisers and policy planners. They are also the warrior angels created to be completely loyal to God. Some believe that no Power has ever fallen from grace, but another theory states that Satan was the Chief of the Powers before he Fell (see also Ephesians 6:12). Their duty is to oversee the distribution of power among humankind, hence their name. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Tenshi Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Divine Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Divine Race *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Like Dominions and other angels, Powers support Yosuga. They appear as enemies in the ruins of Mifunashiro. A Dominion and a Power together can be found conversing there, and will ask the player whether they are also disgusted by the Manekata's desires for a world in which all are equal (answering in the affirmative will give considerable Yosuga points). Later, a Power which has been defeated by Noah is found in the Tower of Kagutsuchi. In battle, the Red Rider will summon Powers (up to two) whenever possible. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Power appears as a boss in the Celu Tower Inspection instance as well as an enemy in Suginami Tunnels' gold instance. In Celu Tower, it takes the form of a robed old man who lives with his master inside the tower. Power's shield can be acquired through a drop from the Powers that spawn with Raphael's field boss or in the Catacombs in Shinagawa. This item is called Gospel and grants a player the power to use specific expel affinity attacks when equipped. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' In Strange Journey, Mastema presents a Power for Zelenin to control upon learning of her fear of demons in Sector Carina. She is still reluctant to use it in combat, however, and it failed to protect her from Asura's attempts to bend her to his will and Zelenin ceased to openly summon him afterwards, primarily relying in Strike Team members to protect her. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Power can perform the dark combo attack Dragon Blow with Arch Rox and Dred Rox. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel=Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Tathlum Shot |Effect1=Medium Gun damage to a single enemy |Cost1= 7 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Diarama |Effect2=Restores a moderate amount of HP to a single ally |Cost2= 9 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Megido |Effect3=Weak Almighty damage to all enemies |Cost3= 25 MP |Level3= 35 |Evolvedfrom= Principality |Evolvedfromlevel= 30 |Evolveinto= Virtue |Evolveintolevel= 37 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *In Shin Megami Tensei, the art for a Power is simply a recolored Dominion. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...